1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to biometric identification devices, and in particular to an ergonomic device that facilitates fingerprint scanning.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Biometrics generally concern the automatic identification of a person based upon physiological or behavioral characteristics. That is, a biometric identification system is essentially a pattern recognition system which makes a personal identification by determining the authenticity of a specific physiological or behavior characteristic possessed by the user. Common physiological biometric systems involve face, iris, and fingerprint matching, retinal scans, speech signatures, and hand geometry.
Fingerprint matching biometric systems generally include an optical or capacitance scanner disposed in a housing beneath a glass platen and a processor disposed in communication with the scanner. When a user places a finger on the platen, the respective fingerprint is scanned by the optical or capacitance scanner and the print is analyzed by the processor and compared against stored fingerprints. If the print is recognized, access is granted.
For proper operation of a fingerprint biometric system, it is critical that the user place the correct finger (i.e., the finger containing the print stored in the processor) on the platen in the correct position relative to the scanner device. Placement of a non-designated, incorrect finger will result in a determination of non-recognition even if the system processor has record of the user's print of a designated finger. Improper or partial placement of even the correct designated finger relative to the platen will result in improper scanning and, thus, access denial. These types of denials are known as “false rejections”.
Issues of proper finger selection and correct platen finger placement are critical in biometric fingerprint systems used in high volume areas such as in airports, office buildings, and amusement parks. These systems experience numerous and rapid access attempts and can be largely disabled by high numbers of false rejections created by improper finger selection and/or placement. Often such systems do not indicate to the user which finger is to be placed on the platen. To the contrary, some systems include written instructions and/or graphics intended to direct the user with respect to finger selection. These systems, however, can be complicated for the user and/or can be language dependent and thus can have the unintended overall effect of slowing passage through the system. Moreover, conventional biometric fingerprint systems do little to assist the user with correct placement of the fingerprint portion of the finger upon the platen.
Thus, a device is needed for biometric fingerprint systems, and particularly for high-volume biometric fingerprint systems, which would encourage a user to expose the correct designated finger to the fingerprint scanner and which would facilitate a proper placement of the designated finger on the platen of the scanner and do such in a simple and quick manner without depending upon written, graphic, or sounded instructions.